Mysterious Writer
by sebaekkiebyun
Summary: UPDATED CHAP 3! Ketika seorang Park Chanyeol sedang menyukai seseorang yang tak tahunya ia adalah penulis yang ia idolakan, Byun Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Writer**

**Author: sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: ChanBaek and other member EXO / otp**

**Genre: bisa ditentuin sendiri aja :v**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~**

**Mysterious Writer Chapter 1.**

Chanyeol memandangi arlojinya. Pria bertubuh tinggi serta tampan itu menghampiri noonanya, Park Yoora yang sedang melihat televisi itu. Entah apa yang dilihat noonanya itu, Chanyeol juga tak mengerti. Biasa, tontonan perempuan tak akan membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

"Noona!" panggil Chanyeol kepada noona-nya itu. Ia hanya menoleh. "Ayolah, noona! Buatkan aku makanan.. Aku lapar.."

"Bukannya kau bisa membuatnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol? Kau bisa membuat roti bakar, kan?" tanya Yoora dengan tatapan '_Aku sedang sibuk_'. Dalam hati, Chanyeol membatin '_Sibuk darimananya? Cuma nonton tv aja dibilang sibuk. Dasar noona pemalas_'.

"Haaaahh…. Baiklah…" kata Chanyeol sambil pergi ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas. Ia teringat bahwa masih ada sisa es krim kemarin. Chanyeol mengambil es krim tersebut. Saking laparnya, dua bungkus es krim berbentuk stik itu habis di lahapnya. INILAH SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL!

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia benar-benar bosan. BOSAN! PARK CHANYEOL SEDANG BOSAN! Akhirnya, ia mengambil handphonenya dan ber-sms ria dengan Kyungsoo, teman se-universitasnya.

Ya! Chanyeol memang bersekolah di Universitas terkenal di Paris. Ia mengikuti noona-nya yang bekerja bersama. Ia sudah tak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Sekarang, yang bisa ia andalkan hanya noona-nya, Park Yoora.

Disini, di Paris Chanyeol bersekolah selama hampir 8 tahun. Ia memiliki teman bernama Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa di panggil Kyungsoo itu berteman sejak SMA. Mereka selalu bersama… Meskipun sering bertengkar juga.

.

.

"Hai Kyungsoo!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat teman baiknya, Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor universitas mereka.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!" jawabnya sambil berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu Chanyeol agar ia dan Chanyeol bisa berjalan beriringan bersama.

Mereka berdua menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan musik–lebih tepatnya vocal dan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan jurnalistik. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo juga bingung mengapa seorang Park Chanyeol mau memilih jurusan jurnalistik. Setahunya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai sastra. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengaduk-aduk masa lalu.

.

.

_-Flashback, 3 years ago…-_

"_Park Chanyeol..!" ia hanya menoleh saat noona-nya, Park Yoora memanggilnya. "Ada apa, noona?" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus SMA. Kau mau masuk universitas mana?" tanya Yoora. "Entahlah, noona. Nanti aku mau bertanya ke Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu," jawab Chanyeol sambil pergi menuju ke kamarnya._

_Universitas? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa satu jurusan dengan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa satu universitas dengan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi? Pikiran-pikiran itu hanya akan menghantui Chanyeol. Memang, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berteman baik sejak kelas 1 SMA._

_Akhirnya, Chanyeol meraih handphonenya. Dibukanya kontak dan mencari nama 'Do Kyungie' yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menunggu nada sambung berhenti dan akhirnya telpon di angkat oleh Kyungsoo._

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

'_Aih, Kyungie! Akhirnya kau jawab juga' kata Chanyeol girang._

'_Ah, maaf Chanyeollie! Tadi handphoneku sempat mati. Biasa low-batt. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?'_

'_Bisakah nanti sore kita ketemuan. Di starbucks pukul 3 sore. Bagaimana? Kau sedang tak banyak tugas kan?'_

'_Tugasku tak banyak, Chanyeol. Mungkin tinggal merangkum beberapa halaman pelajaran biologi. Baiklah, aku bisa datang.'_

'_Oke..'_

'_Tapi…tunggu sebentar! Untuk apa kau menyuruhku ketemuan? Ini bukan hal serius kan Park Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan kau mau pindah! Huwee! Nanti siapa yang bisa Kyungie goda selain Chanyeollie'_

'_Hahaha…seorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini benar-benar imut! Tenang, bukan hal yang terlalu serius kok. Pukul 3 sore. Jangan lupa.'_

_KLIKK! Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalasnya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan panggilan. Karena memang pulsa Chanyeol hampir habis. Chanyeol memang anak yang pemalas untuk membeli pulsa. Beli pulsa saja kadang titip ke Yoora. Kyungsoo pun juga menjadi korban 'titip pulsa'nya Park Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol memandang arlojinya. Ia sekarang berada di luar toko starbucks. Sudah jam 3 lewat 5 menit tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kyungsoo. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memasuki starbucks dan duduk di meja nomor 4 sambil menunggu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kemudian mengirim pesan singkat ke Kyungsoo._

'_To. Do Kyungie_

_Aku sudah berada di starbucks sekarang. Jika kau mencariku, carilah di meja nomor 4. Ppali Kyungie!'_

_Kyungsoo menatap layar handphonenya. Ia sekarang sudah bersiap. Kyungsoo membalas pesan Chanyeol._

'_To. Chanyeollie_

_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku Chanyeollie'_

_Kyungsoo segera merapikan kaosnya dan ia terburu-buru menuju starbucks. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol menunggunya lebih lama._

_Chanyeol tersenyum melihat balasan dari Kyungsoo. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat terburu-buru. Chanyeol tertawa lirih sambal membayangkannya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya. _

_Nafas Kyungsoo masih tak beraturan karena terburu-buru. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkikik sedangkan Kyungsoo kesal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Bukannya kasihan, tetapi malah menertawakannaya, begitu pikir Kyungsoo._

"_Aih, Kyungie! Duduklah!" perintah Chanyeol._

"_Apa maksud kau menertawakanku? Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk kesini!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya dan kemudian duduk di hadapan Chanyeol._

"_Hey..Hey..Lihatlah! Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini kau terlihat lebih imut. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipimu!" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo tanpa merasa berdosa._

"_Aww! Chanyeollie! Itu sakit!" geram Kyungsoo. _

_Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo bingung ingin berbicara apa kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan mereka._

"_Eum…Kyungsoo…" kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo–yang tampak kaget–hanya menatap Chanyeol. "Ya..Ada apa, Yeol?"_

"_Kau tahu, kita hampir lulus dari SMA. Kau mau masuk universitas mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo yang ditatapnya begitu diam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir "Entahlah… Aku bingung akan ke universitas mana. Tetapi begitu kuliah, aku akan masuk jurusan musik! Kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Kalau aku mungkin masuk jurusan jurnalistik," jawab Chanyeol seadanya._

"_Apa? Jurnalistik? Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Hey Park Chanyeol! Setahuku kau tidak begitu menyukai sastra." kata Kyungsoo sedikit kaget._

"_Kau tak salah dengar Do Kyungsoo! Iya, aku akan masuk jurnalistik," jawab Chanyeol mantab. "Aku sangat berambisi untuk masuk jurnalistik. Aku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan tulis menulis ketika aku membaca novel karya…entahlah…sang penulis tak menyebutkan namanya disitu," lanjutnya._

_Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam – tak percaya hanya manggut-manggut._

_- Flashback end-_

"Aww!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepalanya. Ia mendapat lemparan dari Kyuhyun songsaenim karena tak memperhatikan pelajarannya tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggil Kyuhyun songsaenim. "Kau tahu kan jika taka da yang memperhatikan pelajaran di kelasku apa hukumannya?" Kyungsoo yang menerima hukuman itu segera pergi keluar kelas dan membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi yang ada di lantai 3 itu.

_Sial!_ Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

"Hai, Chan! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Yoora yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah pulang noona!" jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping noonanya.

"Oh, iya! Ini…" kata Yoora sambil menyodorkan sebuah tiket pesawat menuju…Seoul. Chanyeol menatap noonanya heran. Chan…Chanyeol akan kembali ke korea! PARK CHANYEOL SANGAT SENANG SEKARANG! Ia bisa bertemu dongsaeng tercintanya (coba tebak aja siapa xD masih dalam member EXO heheh :3 ). Tapi… Ia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di Paris.

"Noona…Untuk apa tiket pesawat ke Seoul?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ya..kita akan tinggal disana selamanya karena pekerjaan noona menetap disana..untuk tinggal, kau bisa tinggal satu apartemen dengan dongsaengmu..noona akan tinggal di rumah teman noona,"

"Se…Selamanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan berat hati. "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa noona tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian?" Chanyeol sedikit frustasi mendengarnya.

"Suatu saat Kyungsoo pasti akan menyusulmu ke Korea. Noona jamin 100% deh..tapi entah kapan itu," jawab Yoora sambil menghela nafas.

Chanyeol pun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo lewat pesan singkat. Ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo besok karena besok Chanyeol dan Yoora harus berangkat ke Korea pagi-pagi sekali.

'To. Do Kyungie

Maaf mendadak memberitahu karena noona memang baru saja memberitahuku. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan berangkat ke Seoul. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya karena aku bisa kembali ke Seoul. Aku mengikuti pekerjaan kakakku. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo~'

Chanyeol menatap layar handphonenya sejenak dan mematikan handphonenya. Ia tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang menerima pesan dari Chanyeol tersebut sedikit terisak. Memang, ia dan Chanyeol lahir di Korea. Wajar saja kalau Chanyeol senang. Tetapi…Kyungsoo…Ia akan kesepian di Paris. Sendirian. Tanpa kehadiran seorang _happy virus_ Park Chanyeol.

_Chanyeollie..tenang saja…aku akan pergi ke bandara besok pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu. Aku pasti akan bisa menyusulmu_.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeollie! Tunggu aku.." Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo akan menemuinya di bandara.

"Kyungsoo!" kata Chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya kemudian berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyungie..tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan,"

"Tak apa, Chan! Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Yoora yang melihat keduanya menangis hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Chan…Ppali! Pesawat akan lepas landas sebentar lagi," ujar Yoora sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun naik ke pesawat dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat lepas landas. Kyungsoo yang melihat pesawat Chanyeol tersebut hanya melambaikan tangan dan menyeka air matanya.

.

.

Tbc…

Hahayy…Gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Iya maklumi aja -" sedikit info, aku author baru disini..jadi kalau ceritanya gaje + garing maklumi aja xD Reviewnya author tunggu lho ya ^^~ yang mau kontak-kontak sama author – bagi yang punya twitter mention aja di twitter author eksoklat (fg acc) atau ZalfaaNabilaa_ (personal acc). See you next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Writer**

**Author: sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: ChanBaek and other member EXO / otp**

**Genre: bisa ditentuin sendiri aja :v**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~**

**Mysterious Writer Chapter 2.**

Chanyeol menikmati perjalanannya menuju ke korea. Meskipun hatinya tak tenang karena memikirkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya dan menatap layarnya hanya untuk sekedar berkaca saja.

"Chan…Kau tak tidur? Perjalanan masih lama," ujar Yoora yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol kasihan.

"Nanti saja noona. Aku tidak mengantuk," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil novel yang belum ia selesai baca. "Sudahlah, noona tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Jika noona ingin tidur, tidur saja. Aku bisa membaca novel yang belum selesai aku baca,"

"Baiklah Chan.. Jika itu maumu," ucap Yoora yang kemudian tertidur.

_Ck, dasar noona pemalas, _batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat noonanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tidur.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan membacanya. Novel – yang menurutnya sangat bagus itu – berjudul 'When I Meet You' karya…entahlah. Penulis tak menuliskan identitasnya disini. Chanyeol memiliki beberapa buku yang penulis tak menuliskan identitasnya di buku tersebut. Menurut Chanyeol, orang yang menulis buku-buku tersebut adalah sama.

Chanyeol pernah mendengar dari teman sekelasnya di Universitas Paris bahwa orang yang menulis buku itu tinggal di Korea. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan penulis misterius itu.

.

.

"Chan… Bangun…" kata Yoora membangunkan Chanyeol. "Hah! Sudah sampai ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Sudah Chan… Ayo turun…" kata Yoora sambil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol untuk turun dari pesawat. "Kau bisa telepon Kai jika kau ingin ke apartemennya. Kau kesana naik taksi saja. Ini noona bayar ongkosnya. Jangan bertengkar sama Jongin ya!"

"Iya noona," jawab Chanyeol malas sambil mencari taksi. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol dan Jongin memang jarang rukun. Itu sebabnya, pada saat diajak ke Paris oleh noona-nya, Jongin tak ikut dan membiarkan Chanyeol ikut Yoora ke Paris.

Sebelum mencari taksi, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menelpon Jongin. Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak tahu akan tinggal dimana selain apartemen yang dihuni oleh Jongin.

"Dasar bocah!" kata Chanyeol mengumpat Jongin karena tidak menjawab telponnya. Tiba-tiba handphone Chanyeol bergetar. Ia melihat ada panggilan masuk. Dari Kim Jongin.

"Heyy! Dasar bocah! Sudahku telpon berkali-kali tapi kenapa baru kau angkat? Hey Kim Jongin!" kata Chanyeol sedikit menahan emosinya.

"_Tenanglah Park Chanyeol! Kim Jongin sudah disini.."_ kata Jongin tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ihh…tolong jangan sok tenang begitu Kim Jongin! Hey! Sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung!" kata Chanyeol marah-marah. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan,"

"_Kenapa kau menelponku?_" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Dimana alamat apartemenmu? Aku akan kesana," ucap Chanyeol masih agak sedikit jengkel. Dengan seksama, Chanyeol mendengarkan perkataan Kai tentang alamat apartemennya.

.

.

_Ternyata disini kau tinggal, Kim Jongin_, batin Chanyeol dalam hati sambil melihat dari luar apartemen Jongin.

Chanyeol pun segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 5 yang menunjukkan ia akan naik ke lantai 5, tempat Jongin tinggal. Chanyeol mencari nomor kamar yang diberikan oleh Jongin. _Nomor 88_, ingat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mngetok pintu. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, orang yang di dalam kamar tersebut sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Seorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dia membuka pintunya.

"Hey Park Chanyeol! Welkam bek (?) hyunngg~~~ ai mis yuuu (?)~~" ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang di peluknya hanya bisa pasrah di peluk Jongin.

"Hey Kim Jongin! Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Perjalanan yang melelahkan," ucap Chanyeol sambil memohon kepada Jongin. "Masuklah. Sini kubantu bawakan barangmu, Chan.." jawab Jongin sambil membawakan 2 tas Chanyeol.

Tanpa membereskan barangnya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Jongin. Jongin yang berniat mengusirnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Chanyeol tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat capek. _Hyung, ternyata dari dulu kau tak berubah. Kau tetap Park Chanyeol yang dulu_, ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin – yang kebetulan lagi berbaik hati kepada Chanyeol – membereskan beberapa bawaan Chanyeol. Ia membereskan pakaian yang di bawa Chanyeol. Menatanya rapi di lemari pakaian. Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk menata beberapa pakaian yang dibawa Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Ia melihat ajam yang berada di meja di samping kasur Jongin. Pukul 2 siang! Chanyeol tertidur selama 3 jam ternyata. Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur siang sampai 3 jam.

"Hey Chanyeol! Kau sudah bangun rupanya..aku sudah membereskan beberapa pakaianmu," ucap Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali panggil aku hyung! Tapi terserahlah.. eh, terimakasih telah bantu beresin pakaianku," ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih handphonenya dan mengecek apakah ada pesan dari Kyungsoo atau tidak.

_Kyungsoo tidak menelpon atau memngirimku pesan. Mungkin nanti_, batin Chanyeol sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol menatap handphonenya dengan 'tatapan melas' segera menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Kenapa nih? Kayaknya lagi nunggu sms atau telepon dari seseorang…jangan-jangan kau sudah mempunyai…kekasih ya?" tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan melempar kearahnya.

"Hey Kim Jongin! Aku tak mempunyai kekasih! Aku hanya menunggu pesan dari teman dekatku yang satu universitas denganku di Paris," jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hening sejenak…

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sampai-sampai bunyi detik jam dinding di kamar Jongin terdengar.

"Park Chanyeol…" panggil Jongin akhirnya. Chanyeol hanya mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menatap Jongin yang berdiri sambil mengambil jaketnya. "Kau ku traktir deh! Mumpung aku lagi baik hati sama hyung,"

Chanyeol – yang tak percaya mendengar perkataan Jongin – langsung mengiakan. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar bersama Jongin.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau pesan apa? Biar kubayar," kata Jongin sambil melihat daftar menu. "Aku mau _latte_," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil meraih handphonenya yang bergetar.

Jongin pun memanggil waiter dan memesankan dua latte. Jongin mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hey! Kau bisa ke café dekat apartemenku sekarang?" tanya Jongin

"…."

"Ya, cepatlah! Ada hyungku disini… dia baru pulang tadi.."

"…."

"Baiklah, cepatt! Kutunggu!" Jongin pun memutuskan panggilannya. Chanyeol yang sudah beres dengan handphonenya – juga – menatap Jongin heran. Siapa orang yang ditelponnya?

"Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau masih ingat Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin balik. Chanyeol mengingat-ingat masa sekolah dasarnya.

"Sebentar… Ya! Oh Sehun? Kekasih Xi Luhan saat SMP? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah mengingat masa lalunya.

"kau akan tahu keadaan Sehun sebentar lagi," jawab Jongin sambil melihat orang – yang sepertinya bernama Oh Sehun itu – datang kearah meja mereka.

"kau Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Orang yang didepan Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Heyy! Bagaimana kabar Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tetap menjadi kekasihmu? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau lebih tampan dari yang dulu!" ucap Chanyeol histeris.

"Hey Park Chanyeol! Kau masih mengenalku ternyata.. dan sifatmu sama saja seperti dulu. Tentang Luhan, ia baik-baik saja. Aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya," jawab Sehun tenang. "Dan kau tahu, Luhan bekerja disini. Itu dia!" tunjuk Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap orang yang di tunjuk Sehun. Mata rusa yang ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan!

Luhan bergerak menuju kearah mereka bertiga sambil membawakan dua latte pesanan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Luhan menaruh dua gelas di meja dan menatap Chanyeol sejenak.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Seorang happy virus saat SMP dulu? Haaaa….aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Chanyeol!" Luhan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihatnya langsung berdehem.

"Ehem… Luhannie..kau tidak melihatku?" tanya Sehun dengan cuek. Luhan yang menyadari keadaan langsung melepaskan pelukan 'kangen'nya. "Maafkan aku, Hunnie…Aku hanya merindukan Chanyeol,"

"Terserahlah," jawab Sehun singkat, padat, dan tak jelas.

"Baiklah… Aku kembali bekerja dulu, ya! Bye Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehunnie~" kata Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Lihatlah! Dia tetap saja seperti dulu," kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk yang melihat sikap Luhan yang tak berubah sejak SMP.

.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka berada di café yang Chanyeol tak tahu apa nama café tersebut. Chanyeol menemani Jongin membayar di kasir sedangkan Sehun menunggu mereka di luar.

Saat di kasir, Chanyeol melihat petugas kasir tersebut. Ia menatapnya baik-baik. Seorang penjaga kasir yang sangat imut dan manis, menurut Chanyeol. Ia tak berhenti menatap namja penjaga kasir tersebut.

Akhirnya, Jongin menariknya keluar. Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Apalagi saat ia mendapatkan _eye contact_ dari namja tadi.

_Apakah aku menyukai namja itu?_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dan tak sengaja tadi Chanyeol melihat _name tag _yang di kenakannya. Ia melihat namanya. Nama namja penjaga kasir itu adalah…. Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

Tbc…

Maaf kalau ceritanya malah jelek soalnya langsung nulis apa yang ada di otak author -_- ditambah author juga banyak tugas...biasalah author kena k13 :( reviewnya author tunggu lho ya~~~ btw, author seneng banget soalnya Kyuhyun mau debut jadi solo artis yeay! #abaikan *tebar kembang kamboja kuburan (?)* see you next chapter ya guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Writer**

**Author: sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: ChanBaek and other member EXO / otp**

**Genre: bisa ditentuin sendiri aja :v**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~**

**Mysterious Writer Chapter 3.**

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi di café. Ia tidak bisa melupakan seorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin ke café itu lagi. Apakah Chanyeol ada hati dengan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu?

"Park Chanyeol! Kau kenapa, sih? Daritadi melamun terus…" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yaaa… sejak tadi," jawab Jongin seadanya. "Kuperhatikan, kau daritadi melihat namja penjaga kasir di café. Iya, kan?"

TEPAT SEKALI! Ya, tebakan Jongin memang tepat. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin dongsaengnya yang satu ini tahu bahwa ia sedang JATUH CINTA!

"Perasaanmu aja kali," jawab Chanyeol tenang meskipun hatinya tak tenang. Jongin pun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamarnya. Di kamar apartemen yang mereka tempati berdua.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap ke arah jendela. Ingin sekali Chanyeol pergi ke café itu lagi. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide. Ia akan menelpon Luhan untuk mengetahui informasi tentang namja tadi.

Diketiknya beberapa nomor dan menunggu beberapa kali nada sambung.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Hey Xi Luhan!"

"_Hey Park Chanyeol! Ada perlu apa?"_ tanya Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Kau bekerja di café dekat apartemen, kan?"

"_Iya…_"

"Kau tahu penjaga kasir café itu? siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"_Namja penjaga kasir itu? namanya Byun Baekhyun. Waeyo?_"

"Ah tak apa… Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya saja.."

"_Kau sedang menaruh hati dengan Baekhyun, ya?_" kata Luhan sambil tertawa dari seberang sana.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutupi perasaannya saat ini.

"_Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Kau menelponku hanya untuk bertanya itu?_"

"Iya.. Hehehe.."

"_Dasar Park Chanyeol! Kau tetap saja Park Chanyeol yang dulu… sudah ya… sehun mengajakku pergi. Bye~"_

"Byee~" jawab Chanyeol.

KLIK!

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya dengan Luhan. Benar! Ternyata, kemarin Chanyeol tak salah lihat namanya.

_Byun Baekhyun… Kita lihat apakah aku bisa mendapatkanmu…_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

"ya! Kim Jongin, berhenti menyeretku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya!" teriak Chanyeol, tetapi Jongin tetap menyeret chanyeol.

"aku tahu semua, hyung. Sudahlah, jangan ditutupi lagi," ucap Jongin santai sambil tetap menyeret Chanyeol keluar apartemen.

"ya! Kau pasti menguping pembicaraanku dengan luhan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menuding Jongin. Orang yang dituding hanya mengangkat bahunya "ya, begitulah"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pasrah.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah baekhyun. Aku sudah menanyakan alamatnya kepada Luhan hyung," jawab Jongin seadanya.

"KIM JONGIIIINN!"

.

.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri mematung disamping Jongin. Ia melihat sebuah rumah di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah minimalis milik Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Masa baru pertama bertemu sudah disuruh ke rumahnya. Kan ga lucu," ucap Chanyeol gusar. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol melihat rumah itu sekilas. Feelingnya mendapat bahwa rumah itu kosong alias Baekhyun sedang tak ada di rumah.

"Kim Jongin! Hey! dan kau…" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Hey Baek! Kenalkan, ini hyungku, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya _tidak _90 derajat ke arah Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol imnida. Hyung dari Kim Jongin."

"Apa yang membawa kalian berdua kemari?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Chanyeol ingin…" kata-kata Jongin terputus karena Chanyeol menginjak kakinya.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Ya, berjalan-jalan," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan tetap menginjak kaki Jongin. "Duluan, Baek!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun kembali ke apartemen (apaan ini -_- ). Jongin masih meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang diinjak Chanyeol tadi.

"Hyung, kau tak bisa merasakan kesakitanku sekarang? PARK CHANYEOL, INI SANGAT SAKIITT!" ucap Jongin 'sok' dramatis (-_-).

"Jangan sok dramatis ah," jawab Chanyeol sambil tetap berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

_Kim Jongin, awas kau ya! _Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini, hah?" tanya Jongin kaget sambil membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Hai!" sapa orang yang berada di dalam sana.

"Cepat pergi dari kamarku!" usir Jongin.

"Lagipula ini bukan kamarmu sendiri. ini kamar hyungmu juga kan?" tanya orang itu membuat Jongin frustasi. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bengong saja.

"ARGHHH! YA! OH SEHUN, CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? Aish, kau hanya membuatku frustasi," ucap Jongin sambil berteriak karena kesal di tambah frustasi.

"Kupikir kau ada di kamar. Makanya aku mengunjungi apartemenmu dan ternyata kau tak ada di kamar. Tetapi, pintu kamarmu tak kau kunci. Ya aku masuk saja," ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hey, apakah Luhan betah dengan orang seperti ini?" bisik Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

"entahlah…buktinya mereka baik-baik saja saat ini," jawab jongin sambil berbisik. Sehun yang melihat mereka berdua berbisik-bisik hanya menatap mereka tajam.

"Hey Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol! Kau membicarakanku dan luhan,kah?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ditanya hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"A…Ani.." jawab Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"terserah," jawab sehun cuek.

"eh, oiya..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak ada…aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap sehun sambil pergi keluar kamar apartemen Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa orang itu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Entahlah..ia memang susah ditebak," jawab jongin.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Luhan di telpon.

"…"

"Baiklah. Jam 2 aku kesana,"

KLIK! Telpon pun ditutup. Percakapan antara Luhan dan orang yang ditelponnya berakhir. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa sehun akan pergi ke rumahnya.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau kemari?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Tapi mengapa kau tak mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu atau menelponku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, oiya,,, aku nanti akan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Aku ada perlu dengannya," ucap Luhan.

"Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya…Jika nanti kau mencariku, aku sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun," kata Luhan.

.

.

"Hey Xi Luhan! Masuklah," sapa Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang Baekhyun. "Ada apa datang kemari? Tumben sekali,"

"Eum… Kau tahu hyungnya Jongin, kan?" tanya Luhan to the point.

"Ya..Park Chanyeol kalau tak salah," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengingat nama Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Oh tak apa.." jawab Luhan singkat. Luhan pun melanjutkan melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku keluar kamar sebentar ya," kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

Saat Baekhyun sudah keluar, tak sengaja Luhan membuka laptop Baekhyun. Ia melihat beberapa naskah tulisan di laptop Baekhyun. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat _file _sama persis dengan novel yang pernah ia baca – yang menurutnya sangat..sangat bagus itu.

_Apa Byun Baekhyun yang menulis novel itu? _tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu. Luhan kaget ketika Baekhyun sudah disana. Ia ingin menutup laptop Baekhyun, tetapi sudah terlambat.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Bbb..Baek.." panggil Luhan. "Apakah kau yang menulis novel-novel itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk rak novel milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Baek!" kata Luhan. "Hey, mengapa kau penulis hebat seperti ini bisa menjadi kasir di sebuah café kecil-kecilan?"

Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Perlahan ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tolong Xi Luhan! Jangan beritahu ini kepada semua orang. Termasuk Oh Sehun. Ia tak boleh tahu," kata Baekhyun memohon. "Dan terutama, jangan sampai Park Chanyeol tahu soal ini,"

Luhan kaget ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia sedang ditatap oleh Luhan. Tatapan curiga.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan. "Kau menaruh hati dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Diam mematung. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Pokoknya jangan beritahu! Kau tak perlu tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak," jawab Baekhyun sambil memalingkan mukanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah..tetapi aku tak bisa berjanji bahwa aku bisa menjaganya," ucap Luhan.

Luhan pun berpamitan pulang. Luhan melihat Baekhyun tampak gelisah. Luhan ingin membantu baekhyun, hanya saja ia tak tahu caranya.

.

.

Kriiiinggg….

Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi. Ia melihat ada telpon dari seseorang. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia bingung akan mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ia takut jika itu hanya terror. Tapi, hati kecilnya menyuruh utnuk mengangkat telpon itu. akhirnya, Chanyeol menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Chanyeol. Orang yang diseberang tak menjawab.

"Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol ingin menutup telpon tersebut, tetapi orang di seberang sana akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"_Maukah..Besok kau datang ke café dekat apartemenmu? Kau sendiri, tak usah mengajak Jongin_,"

"Hey..Hey…Tapi kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol seperti mengenal suara ini.

KLIK!

Sambungan pun diputus oleh penelpon. Chanyeol bingung setengah mati. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya orang itu?

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat suara itu. ia pernah mendengar suara orang itu. Chanyeol merasa taka sing dengannya. Tiba-tiba, jantung Chanyeol berdegup keras.

Chanyeol meraih handphonenya dan menatap beberapa nomor si penelpon tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia menambah kontak dan memberi nama kontak untuk si penelpon tadi.

_Apakah itu kau, Byun Baekhyun_? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Tbc..

Sangat-sangat gaje -_- maap cuma segitu yang bisa author tulis..biasalah author juga lagi banyak tugas -_- mind to review again ^^~ Don't bash ff gaje ini ya ~~ Oh ya, buat yang nanya ini gs/yaoi ini ff yaoi ^^~ see you next chapter!


End file.
